wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Severus The Undying
|} Severus The Undying is a NightWing who was cursed with undeath, the inability to die. Since then, he has aged to the point that he can age no more, and felt such pain that he feels pain no more. Despite this, he had not been consumed by madness. Do not mistake his sunken frame for a weak one. It is the last mistake many dragons have made. Appearance Severus once was a proud and majestic NightWing, who was far larger than his fellows. His scales shone brilliantly, being the purest and darkest of black, and his eyes were piercing, a bright and vibrant blue. He stood tall and proud, muscles bristling beneath his scales. Now, after his curse, he is a shadow of that. In his age, all signs of that former grandiose are long since passed, replaced by scales that cling to whatever muscle still remains. His features are sunken, as if her is a corpse that hasn't yet realized it's dead. His eyes often appear pale, and faded like the rest of him, but every so often, when he speaks of his past, that vibrance comes back, if only for a short while. His voice is soft and raspy, like the wind blowing through the countless leaves of the forest in spring, but it carries weight, striking as a hammer to an anvil. It drips with an air that is as ancient as his appearance, and both are rightly so. He is, at least, seventeen thousand years old, if not more, as he stopped keeping track of his age long before The Scorching, and that last count was ten thousand. History Severus' history is long, and even he has forgotten some things, despite his relatively good memory. Long before The Scorching, Severus was cursed by one of the earliest Animus dragons, who was jealous of Severus for many reasons. The curse ensured that Severus would live forever, no matter what befell him, and in that time, he would grow weak, and every day would be torture. The Animus himself gave himself immortality, but it mattered little against the insanity that eventually killed him, and so killed the one dragon who could've killed Severus, as his bloodline was unknown. For ten thousand years, even before the Scorching, Severus took to one of his pastimes: reading. The pain of aging without death took it's toll.... for awhile. After a long, long time, he grew accustomed to the pain, so much so he did not feel pain any more. Millennia passed. The Scorching came and went. Kingdoms rose. Wars were raged. All the while, Severus sat in his cave, colletcing and reading his scrolls and stone tablets. That is, until one day, something happened. It was not uncommon for seekers of knowledge to enter Severus's cave in search of the knowledge he'd amassed there, but rare was it that they would take interest in him over seeing if he really couldn't be killed. So, it was a great surprise when a RainWing came into his Library and, while interested in his scrolls and tablets, was just as interesting in the ancient dragon who kept them. Severus regaled her for days about what wonders he had seen in his long, checkered life. His long-lost splendor. The Animus who cursed him. How he had spent the ages in his cave. All the while, she had listened intently, oh so interested in what Severus said. He would often od little kindnesses for her he would not think of doing for any other dragon to have entered his Library, like leaving to bring her food. Most dragons who came never came prepared. But.... no mortal to enter the Library ever left alive. Indeed, their skeletons litter the place. This RainWing.... who Severus had grown fond of.... was no exception. She died in his Library; in his very talons, asking him for one more story, which he told. It was about her. How she had come, after millennia, and made his life that much brighter, and her leaving him would send it back into darkness. The last thing she told him was not to worry. She, to date, has been the only dragon, besides Severus himself, to have left the Library, as Severus took it upon himself to bury her, an honor afforded to no other. Since then, he hasn't really cared for any who've entered beyond giving them a smile and welcoming them to his Library. They've always been the same, all prideful and impudent.... and he still misses her.... Personality Severus is a very interesting dragon for his extreme age. While he is often cold to his 'guests', he can be kind. It is noteworthy that, when a 'guest' Severus doesn't particularly like, dies, he disturbs their bones when everything else has decayed away. Most he just leaves, as he only disturbes those few who pestered him the most.... or shoved a sword through his skull to see if her really is unkillable. Besides this, and as evidenced with the RainWing, Severus can be kind and accommodating. He is a truly hopeless romantic, wishing that there might be someone out there for him, but at the same time, he knows that someone died in his arms, so he resolves to hoping against hope that, someday, they might be reunited again. There have been others that have warranted his kindness, but there has never been another like her. He knows much wise lore that even his library does not hold, and is willing to tell what he knows. If there is a single thing he desires more than sharing his knowledge, then it would be death, just so he might be with his RainWing friend again. This is the internal conflict within him. He cannot decide what he wants more: death, or to impart his knowledge onto others. Abilities Besides being completely incapable of death, Severus possesses both the NightWing powers of foresight and mind reading. It is how he keeps track of those in his Library, or, at least, those who still draw breath. When said he is incapable of death, it is meant literally. He cannot die of hungery, disease, poison, age, or injury. He had tried committing suicide many times over, going so far as tearing out his own heart, and decapitating himself. Each time, though, he does not die, so allows the healing process to do it's thing. Deep down, he understands the only thing that will kill him is another Animus casting a counter-curse upon him, negating his inability to die, and he would like nothing more. Expanded Universe This area details Severus' standing in several different branches of the fandom, such as Fallout: Pyrrhia, and others. Fallout: Pyrrhia With the detonation of countless nuclear weapons on the surface, far above, Severus, for the first time in millennia, set his talons upon the world, stadning in awe of the desolation. The radiation, of course, could not kill him. He journeyed the land for awhile before returning to his cave, and still dwells there. The Animus magics that lay upon the cave broke when the bombs went off, meaning anyone can come and go as they see fit. Category:Content (ThePrinceOfTheNorth) Category:NightWings Category:Males Category:Characters